This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly to an electronic musical instrument of a digital processing type incorporated with an attack pitch fluctuation effect.
Recent trend in electronic musical instruments is to modify the generated musical tone so as to provide various effects such as a vibrato effect, an attack pitch effect and a glide effect. According to the vibrato effect the pitch (frequency) of the generated musical tone is slightly increased or decreased periodically at a rate of seven cycles per second, whereas according to the attack pitch effect, at the time of commencing sound generation (i.e. upon key operation), the tone pitch is momentarily brought to a pitch slightly below the standard (normal) pitch and subsequently is increased gradually to the normal value to impart pitch fluctuation. At the time of providing the glide effect, the tone pitch is decreased and kept below the normal value by manipulating a glide switch and gradually increased to the normal value by opening the glide switch. However, there has been proposed no electronic musical instrument of the digital type capable of providing these effects.